Passion and Battle
by Dawn Felix
Summary: Keila fights for the biggest prize in her life: the heart of Dereck.
1. Part 1

**Author's Note**: Hey everyone, Felix here! Sorry for not posting much lately! I've been very busy with life and had a write block for a while. Anyways, I'm going to tell you that this is going to be the last story for good reason. The reason for me for leaving is that content guidelines are completely arbitrary and make no sense at all, so I will no longer support a website that is destroying creativity freedom. So, I am abandoning this website, and would highly encourage anyone who still posting here to think deeply about whether you want to continue using it as well.

I did give a warning on my Profile about this so do not be surprised about it, but, I will definitely continue posting on DeviantArt, Furaffinity, and I probably become a member of Archive Of Our Own. So I won't be posting any new stories on from this point forward. This is going to be my last story for this website, so once I finish all its chapters there are not going to be any more new stories on from me.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Pokémon or the characters. However, I do own the story and the OC that will appear in the story.

"..." - **character's Speech**

* * *

Today was a bright and sunny day on the region of Orre a region that is mostly comprised of a desert a very arid land, covered in sand, scattered boulders, winding canyons and frequently exposed to dangerous sandstorms. The desert is mostly flat sands with a few rocky outcrops, and it is a blazing hot expanse of rolling sand under a cloudless sky where few plants can grow, and it rains infrequently, but despite that, the desert is the home of Rock and Ground-type Pokémon. The sun's radiant rays of light were shining upon Phenac City a small city with an average-sized population that it's built around a desert oasis in southeast Orre. The entire city is surrounded by a wall that keeps out the harsh desert winds and wild Pokémon. Phenac City consists of apartments, schools, commercial buildings and a stadium named Phenac Stadium.

Phenac City is considered to be one of the liveliest cities in Orre as it is usually the main hub and center of activity in the region where everyone comes to engage in business and trade goods. Phenac Stadium is a small coliseum that has the capacity of 27,000 seats and is where all trainers come to compete and see who is the best before they are allowed to go to compete in the Realgam Tower Colosseum that only opens every new year. Currently, Phenac Stadium was filled with twenty-seven thousand screaming people as they were cheering to the two trainers that were staring at each other across the stadium field, ready for some Pokémon battle.

"It is just under an hour before the start of the battle." A male commentator inside of the commentary box shouted as his voice rang out over the crowd, causing excitement to ripple through it.

#####

One of the locker-rooms from the Phenac Stadium was empty, save for a few benches and one lone female Pokémon Trainer named Keila who is a fifteen years old slender build girl standing at 4 feet and 5½ inches tall with a brown stylish chin-length cute side-part hair with gray eyes and beige skin. Keila is wearing a red denim sleeveless vest and underneath a black sleeveless shirt both that bares her midriff, she is also wearing a blue knee-length jeans with a red belt and brown shoes, she also wears a pair of brown fingerless gloves while on her waist, she has a small yellow backpack with all her personal belongings.

Keila was in front of the mirror fussing with her appearance preparing herself for her Pokémon battle against her long-time friend, Dereck as her final opponent. She has waited for this opportunity to happen, so she could prove to her mother and to everyone that she is a strong independent girl. While she was fussing with her appearance, Keila's female Eevee was sitting on one of the benches near her, staring at her. After she has stopped fussing with her appearance in front of the mirror, she took a deep breath and smiled, giddy and excited when she heard the door open and a female official appear.

"Mrs. Keila? It's time, we're ready for you now." The official said as she sounded hesitant as he lingered by the doorway.

The female official waited as the female teenager Trainer looked at her and nodded, then turned and left without another word. Keila then checked herself to make sure she has everything, and once she was done checking herself, she shut her locker and walked toward her, Eevee with a smile on her face.

"Well, Daisy! This is it!" Keila said as she stared at her female Eevee with a smile, "Just one more battle eh?" She asked and Eevee nodded with a smile on her face too.

Keila nodded back as a smile touching the corner of her mouth as she stared into the creature's brown eyes. Then, Keila and Eevee walked out of the locker-room to walked toward the stadium arena. As Kaila was walking through the hallway, she was starting to get genuinely nervous after all, she was going to fight her long-time friend, Dereck. Dereck is a strong Pokémon Trainer, he has gone against many strong Trainers such as Red, Steven, Wallace, Cynthia, Alder, and Diantha. Each step felt like a mile, every breath felt like she had just run a marathon. Even the beating of his own heart seemed to have slowed down to almost non-existence.

#####

Once, Keila came out of the hallway to the arena stadium, she raised a hand, protecting her eyes against the dazzling sun, as a crescendo of noise crashed down upon her. Once her eyes adjust to the sun's light, she looked around to see a lot of people cheering while many cameras were focused on her and the other trainer on the other side of the arena.

On the other side of the arena facing Keila was her long-time friend, Dereck who is a twenty-year-old young man of average height at least 5 feet 5 inches tall with a lean-built body with medium brown-skin, dark-brown eyes, short full-beard style, and short black hair. Dereck is wearing a white T-shirt that is covered by a dark-brown sleeveless jacket, dark-blue trousers, and black boots. He also is wearing a pair of black fingerless gloves, and on his waist, there is a sling-side bag-waist travel-pouch which he is using to storage his empty Pokéballs and some other stuff with a belt to hang his Pokéballs.

"Ladies and gentlemen! This is it! The moment you've all been waiting for! We've watched on in amazement as these two contestants battled their way to the finals, but there can only be one winner!" A male commentator inside of the commentary box shouted, "Who will emerge victoriously? Will it be Keila, from the region of Fiore, or Dereck from the region of Almia? Give it up for these two brilliant Trainers!"

A roar of applause echoed throughout the stadium after the announcer made the opening speech while both Dereck and Keila were staring at each other with a smirk on their faces. Keila stood in her side of the stadium with a grin plastered on her face as she was facing her long-time friend, Dereck. Keila and Dereck had never had any kind of relationship past an extremely deep and long-lasting friendship that spanned back to their years when she was 5 years old and he was 10 years old. But Keila has feelings for Dereck for a long time, she didn't know when she had developed feelings for Dereck, but she was fairly sure that ever since they competed against each other and she spends some time with him alone, her affections for him had increased tenfold.

Keila wanted Dereck to love her back, but at the same time, she knows than his affection for her may not be possible since she is 15 years old and he is 20 years old. Still, she wants to prove that, he deserves her and that she is old enough to be with him, so having this Pokémon battle with him will prove to him that she's old enough for him. The two stood glaring at each other for what seemed like an eternity as they were both wary and eager for this battle. To the audience, it was almost a disappointment to see the tournament end. Every battle was awe-inspiring, and it wouldn't be until next year when they would get to see contest battles of this caliber. Still, they all fixed their eyes to the center stage, with high expectations for the final round as cameras were pointing at the two trainers.

"On the left side! Hailing all the way from Pueltown in the Almia region, this young man has astounded everyone with his extraordinary instinct and strategy!" The male commentator inside of the commentary box shouted, "And with his continuous victories!" He shouted, "Please give it up for... DDDEEERRREEECCCKKK!" He shouted out as the crowd goes wild as their cheering and screaming fills the whole stadium while Dereck had his arms crossed over his chest.

"And on the right side!" The male commentator shouted, "Hailing all the way from Fall City from the region of Fiore!" He shouted, "This young lady has also astounded everyone with her continuous victories in each stadium!" He shouted, "Please give it up for... KKKEEEIIILLLAAA!" He shouted and the stadium exploded again from the screaming of the audience.

"Alright, everyone, the first round of the final is about to begin!" The male commentator shouted, "This match is between Dereck from Almia and Keila from Fiore!" He shouted, "Here is the rule for the final round!" He shouted, "There will be no time limit!" The commentator shouted explaining the rules, "This will be a three on three Pokémon battle!" He shouted, "And when the three Pokémon on either team's side becomes unable to battle, the winner shall be declared! Furthermore, there will be no substitutions in this match!" He shouted, "And now we will now decide who gets the first move!"

The male commentator shouted as the scoreboard, fitted to the very top of the stands suddenly lit up, showing both Dereck and Keila's faces with three blank squares each running in a semi-circle on their picture. Then a light on the scoreboard began to spin between the picture of Keila and Dereck. A giant electronic roulette board, starting fast, but eventually slowing down. The crowd held their breaths as the light slowly ground to a winking halt on Keila's side of the scoreboard, then burst into enthusiastic cheers once more. Keila took a deep breath as she took her first Pokéball from her backpack, she'd spent a long time working out who to place on her team for this final battle.

Then a male referee stood at the edge of the battlefield while holding two red and blue flags with his hands, "This will be a full three on three matches!" He shouted with a small microphone clipped on his collar sending his voice booming across the stadium and cameras, "The competitors will be battling on a plain field!" He shouted, "No substitutes and to make it fair, you both have to return your Pokémon at the end of each round!" She shouted and both trainers nodded, "Begin!" He shouted as he waved the two flags and then Keila hurled her Pokéball onto the field.

**To Be Continue**!

* * *

**_Please__ Read and Review Everybody!_**


	2. Part 2

A male referee stood at the edge of the battlefield while holding two red and blue flags with his hands, "This will be a full three on three matches!" He shouted with a small microphone clipped on his collar sending his voice booming across the stadium and cameras, "The competitors will be battling on a plain field!" He shouted, "No substitutes and to make it fair, you both have to return your Pokémon at the end of each round!" He shouted and both trainers nodded, "Begin!" He shouted as he waved the two flags.

Keila took a deep breath as she pulled her first Pokéball from her backpack that she has spent a long time working out who to place on her team for this final battle, "Here we go..." She cried out, "I choose you... Lucario!" She cried out as loud as he could as she hurled her Pokéball onto the field.

Keila's Pokéball exploded in mid-air in a flash of white light and her Lucario landed in front of her. The young female Pokémon looked at her Lucario with a small grin as Lucario was fired up for battle, eager to get started, and the audience burst into enthusiastic cheers once more as Lucario's face appear in one of the blank squares on Dawn's side on the scoreboard.

"An excellent choice from our young lady, but who will the challenger choose?" The male commentator shouted as he looked at Dereck.

Dereck grinned and then he unclipped one of his Pokéball from his belt before he shouted, "Go..." He cried out as he then hurled his Pokéball onto the field, "Astrid!"

Dereck's Pokéball exploded in mid-air in a flash of white light and a female Scizor landed in front of him while facing Lucario. The Aura Pokémon was now facing Dereck's female Scizor which he had just released from her Pokéball as the audience burst into enthusiastic cheers once more as Scizor's face appear in the scoreboard on Dereck's side.

"Lucario, let's do this then!" Keila cried out, "Start things off with an Extreme Speed!"

Lucario screamed as his body becomes surrounded in a green aura and then, he charges at his opponent at a high speed.

"Fly and dodge!" Dereck responded calmly.

Astrid the female Scizor bent her legs and then shot up like a rocket into the sky causing Lucario to land hard on his stomach, sending up a small cloud of dust into the air. Dereck gave no hint of emotion as he watched the Aura Pokémon climbing back to his feet while his Pokémon was floating high above the field.

Keila clenched her fists, frustrated at the miss, "Fine then! Lucario..." She shouted, "Aura Sphere!"

Lucario puts his hands together and creates a blue ball of energy in between them, and then he launched the ball at the female Scizor that was up in the air.

"Dodge and use, X-Scissor!" Dereck calmly shouted.

With impeccable timing, Astrid's claws glow light green and quickly donged the aura-ball from Lucario before she flew at Lucario at a thunderous pace, crashing into him as she slashes at him with her claws in an 'X' formation. Lucario doubled over as he groaned in pain as it staggered back a few steps, and Keila clenched her fists in frustration.

"Hang in there Lucario! Try it again!" Dawn shouted, now worried as Dereck's attack had caused way more damage than she'd expected, she could already see the sweat pouring down her Pokémon's face.

Lucario straightened up again, then with a deep breath before he puts his hands together and creates a blue ball of energy in between them, and then he launched the ball at Scizor who had re-taken her position in the sky.

"Dodge it." Dereck commanded, looking almost amused and his Scizor dodge Lucario's attack, "Now use Bullet Punch."

"Lucario, Close Combat!" Keila countered.

The female Scizor's claws glow light-blue and quickly rushes up to her opponent and in a blink of an eye as she shot one of her claws forwards toward Lucario, but Lucario donged and quickly moved behind Dereck's Pokémon and dealing a blow to Scizor's back. Scizor spun and swung a claw but Lucario was able to parry and return a kick towards Scizor's legs. Scizor leaped lightly over Lucario's strike and smashed a claw down onto Lucario's head. Keila's Pokémon staggered back, dazed but still sufficiently aware to get his arms up to parry the next strike. Scizor followed it up with a series of sharp jabs that had Lucario backing away before the Aura Pokémon thrust out a palm. A blast of aura sent Scizor staggering backward just feet away from Lucario.

"Now use Metal Claw!" Keila commanded as she extended a hand forward.

Lucario then ran toward Scizor as the claws on the end of his paws glowing and Scizor took a battle position, but Dereck smirked.

"Fly and use Double Team." Dereck commanded.

Astrid bent her legs and then shot up like a rocket into the sky causing Lucario to missed his attack before multiple copies of Scizor started to appear around the field, leaving Lucario completely surrounded. Both Keila and Lucario looked around nervously, unsure about what Dereck's plan was as he was already causing them a lot of problems.

"Use Hyper Beam!" Dereck shouted.

On his command, every single copy of Scizor puts their claws out in front of them and started to charge orange energies on their claws. Lucario looked around in shock waiting for his training's command, but Keila was also in shock. Then, every single copy of Scizor fires a powerful yellow and orange beam of energy towards the middle of the battlefield where Lucario was standing, and then the explosion lit the entire field, causing smoke to gush out all over the field. The Aura Pokémon screamed out in pain as he disappears from view, becoming a mere shadow.

Dereck, Keila, and the audience looked on as the dust cleared to reveal Lucario in the center and a moment later Lucario's eyes glowed. Keila watched in worry as the dust began to disappear revealing Lucario looking battered. Then, Lucario fell to the ground, knocked out while Scizor landed in front of her trainer while facing the defeated Pokémon as her copies disappear.

"Lucario is unable to battle, Scizor is the winner! Dawn now has two Pokémon remaining!" The male referee shouted, raising a flag in Dereck's direction.

Keila withdrew her Lucario without saying a word as she watched in absolute disbelief, the square that Lucario had filled on the scoreboard winked out as the cheer of the audience suddenly rose.

"And Lucario is outta there!" The commentator screamed, "And Scizor just looks ready for more, how will Keila respond to a Trainer that has ended so many dreams in this stadium?"

"Don't worry! You did great." Keila whispered to her Lucario's Pokéball with a small smile on her face.

Then, Keila placed Lucario's ball back on her backpack while her hand was slightly shaking as she searched for her next Pokéball. She then took a deep breath as she then pulled another Pokéball from her backpack as her anxiety suddenly re-placed with self-contempt as she then looked at Dereck across the stadium, returning his female Scizor without a word before he unclipped one of his Pokéball from his belt.

**End of Part 2**


End file.
